


My Present & My Past

by bluebox_girl42



Series: Traveling With Time Lords [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hints of Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42
Summary: Okay so here is the penultimate instalment of my Traveling with Time Lords series. (If I'm honest I'm not a hundred per cent happy with this. But I've been working on it for about a week and it’a starting to drive me mad. So I'm posting it as is.)Set after Bad Dreams https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724113The Master takes you on a date to the best restaurant in the galaxy, which happens to be on board a space station. Unfortunately for you, both the Doctor and a saboteur decided to crash the party and your forced to make a choice between the Doctor and the Master.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Traveling With Time Lords [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	My Present & My Past

  
You watched as the Master was being a deliberate fucking tease. He slowly and carefully licked the ice cream from the spoon, never once breaking eye contact with you as he did so. You could feel your cheeks burning crimson. He knew he was making you hot and bothered and he was loving every single minute of it. Your mind started to wonder what else he could do with that tongue. He raised an eyebrow and you wondered for a second if he was still reading your mind.  
  
“You seem a little distracted tonight.” He grinned in between mouthfuls.  
  
You went to speak but thought better of it and shoved a mouthful of chocolate cake in your mouth as you looked out at the planet below. You could see out of the corner of your eye that the Master was struggling not to laugh at your predicament. This whole ‘date’ had just consisted of him finding more and more ways to make you flustered, the majority of which seemed to consist of just how pornographic could he make eating and drinking seem and how many times he could make your mind go straight to the gutter with only words and body language. God you wanted to smack that smug smile off his face. You wondered if you should just shove him into a wall on your way back to the Tardis and kiss him. That might work you mused or at the very least shut him up for a minute or two.  
  
Suddenly there was a dull thud sound and the restaurant tilted to the left causing both your’s and the Master’s deserts to slide to the floor and smash.  
  
The Master sighed, “I was enjoying that.” His face reminded you of a little child as he pouted.  
  
“So I’d noticed.” You replied.   
  
There was another dull thud and the station lurched again, this time the tilt was more noticeable and this time the table slowly started to slide to the left. You looked at the Master who nonchalantly threw his spoon over his shoulder before standing up. You couldn't help but smile at his childishness as you stood up too.   
  
“What’s causing our orbit to shift?” You asked alarmed.  
  
“I’m not sure. Either way, I think it’s time we left before we lose gravity as well as our deserts.”  
  
As the two of you made your way back to the Tardis, the space station lurched again and you found yourself sliding into the Master. His back hit the nearest wall and you slammed into his chest.  
  
“Are you alright?” You asked surprised.  
  
“You may want to wait till we’re back in the Tardis before you start throwing yourself at me.” He grinned.  
  
A calm and eerily electronic voice came over the speaker system, “Abandon ship...abandon ship...abandon ship…”  
  
Flustered you pushed yourself off him and started to make your way once again to the Tardis. You could hear the Master chuckling to himself as he followed behind you. Suddenly there was an explosion and the station lurched again causing you and the Master to be thrown up against a window. Your palms smacked into the reinforced glass painfully. As you recovered from the shock you saw something that made your heart sink, “Master.”  
  
He caught the tone in your voice, “What?”  
  
You pointed at something in the distance.  
  
“Oh.” The Master said as he watched his Tardis slowly drift off into space.  
  
“Now what do we do?”  
  
“This date isn’t going to plan,” he said irritated.  
  
“Tell me about it.” He helped you up.  
  
“Time to find another way out of here.”   
  
You looked at the Master, “Escape pod?”  
  
The Master sighed reluctantly as he considered his options.  
  
As you turned a corner your heart started to pound as your eyes fell on the Doctor and Yaz who were also struggling with the tilting station.  
  
“Doctor.” The name fell from your lips subconsciously as a wave of emotion washed over you.  
  
The Doctor looked in your direction, as did Yaz.  
  
“(Y/N)” The Doctor said, her breath catching in her throat as she scanned you with the sonic.  
  
“It’s me, Doctor.” You said trying not to yell at her in anger for what she had done.  
  
“Your alive!” Yaz yelled in relief as she rushed forward to hug you. “But how? How did you escape the Daleks?”  
  
“That would be down to me.” The Master turned the corner and leaned against the wall nonchalantly causing Yaz to take a step back.  
  
“Master.” The Doctor spat.  
  
“That’s my name.” He grinned as he put an arm around your shoulder.  
  
“Get away from (Y/N) now.”  
  
“Make me.” The Master and the Doctor stared at each other.  
  
You and Yaz looked at each other as the tension built between the two-time lords. Then there was another explosion and this time there was screaming.  
  
“Doctor what’s going on here?” you asked, slipping out of the Master embrace so you could put yourself between the two-time lords, as you desperately tried to stop yourself from screaming at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor reluctantly turned her gaze to you, her eyes softening. “The station has been sabotaged.”  
  
“By who?” You asked.  
  
“That we don’t know. But what we do know is it’s falling out of orbit and it’s going to crash into the planet below and kill millions if we don’t stop it.”  
  
“We?” Said the Master, “There is no we.” He signalled to you and himself “We are leaving.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think so.” Said the Doctor.  
  
“And why not?”  
  
The Doctor pointed at the display screen next to his shoulder. The Master turned and sighed. “What is it?” you asked.  
  
“All of the escape pods have been launched.” The Master pulled the TCE out of his pocket and grabbed your arm. The Doctor instinctively put herself between Yaz and the device. The Master pressed the button but nothing happened. He pressed it again and still nothing. This time he shook it but still nothing. He made a face as he shoved it back into his pocket.  
  
“Dampening technology knocked out your nasty little teleport?” The Doctor grinned. “Yeah, that was me, though it would stop the bombs from detonating.”  
  
“Did’nt work though did it.” The Master shot back wiping the smile from the Doctor’s face.  
  
“It’s a work in progress.” The Doctor said subdued.  
  
“Now what do we do?” You asked the Master in a desperate attempt to avoid an all-out slanging match between the two-time lords.  
  
“I guess we help the Doctor and in return she gives us passage off this rust bucket,” he said begrudgingly.   
  
“And why would I do that?” She folded her arms defiantly.  
  
“Because” the Master put his arm around your shoulder again, “Where (Y/N) goes, I go and I know you wouldn't want one of your little pets dying…again now would you.”  
  
The Doctor froze at that. “Fine. But when this is all over you stay the hell away from me, the fam and most importantly (Y/N).”  
  
“Don’t I get a say in any of this?” You asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at you in surprise, “You can’t trust him. I…”  
  
You did’nt let the Doctor finish, “And I can trust you? Like I did on Alpha Prime.” you couldn't stop the sarcasm from flowing through your voice.  
  
The Doctor was taken aback for a moment.  
  
“Yes, you can trust me. I didn't abandon you (Y/N).” She said, but while her voice did’nt waver, the look in her eyes did. If the Doctor did’nt believe herself then why should you?  
  
“Whatever he’s done to you, we can fix it. I promise.” The Doctor went to put her hand to your temple and you saw the Master’s eyes rage. You swatted her arm away.  
  
“Done to me?” You were stunned. “He hasn't done anything to me.”  
  
The Doctor looked at you sadly, before turning to the Master “What did you do to (Y/N)? A nice bit of brainwashing or did you decide to go for a bit of classic and go with hypnotism?” The Doctor spat angrily.  
  
“I did nothing.” The Master shot back all mock innocence. “This time it was all you.” His voice was like honey.  
  
“Sure.” The Doctor mocked him.  
  
“You can’t bear the thought that one of your little pets might actually choose me over you can you.” He shot back.  
  
“Why would anyone want to travel with you?” The Doctor looked him up and down.  
  
“Doctor!!!” Yaz yelled.  
  
“What?” The Doctor spun round.   
  
“Look you two can argue later but right now we’ve got a planet to save,” Yaz said calmly.  
  
The Doctor pulled a face as if to say you're right Yaz.  
  
“What do we do?” you asked the two-time lords before world war four broke out.  
  
“We need to get to the control room. This station uses nanobots in place of an engineering crew. The idea is that if any part of the station becomes damaged they repair it. In essence, this whole space station was built to be self-repairing. But if we can rewrite their code and cause them to attack the station instead of trying to repair the damage, then we can cause the station to break up on reentry.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Yaz tried to sound enthusiastic. “Lead on Doctor.”  
  
“Oh please do.” The Master taunted.  
  
“Upfront, I want to see you at all times.” The Doctor sneered at him.  
  
“Yes, sir.” The Master gave her a mock salute.  
  
You walked behind the two-time lords with Yaz but you did’nt speak, your mind was racing. The two-time lords, however, continued to bicker, each one baiting the other.  
  
The four of you walked quickly through corridor after corridor. Until out of the corner of your eye you saw something which made you stop. There was a figure attaching something to a wall.  
  
“Doctor, Master!” you hissed. But they did’nt hear you, too busy arguing with each other. Yaz however did and doubled back.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
You pointed, “I think we’ve found the saboteur.”  
  
The figure looked up and saw you and took off running. You and Yaz instinctively started to chase after them.  
  
“Why don’t you ask for yourself?” the Master shot back.  
  
The Doctor turned to you, but you weren't there and neither was Yaz.  
  
“Where are they?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“How should I know, I’ve spent the last few minutes arguing with you.” The Master retorted.  
  
The two-time lords took off running back the way they had come. There was another explosion, this one was close by. The Master and the Doctor looked on in horror as part of the station was now missing. The nanotechnology was desperately trying to maintain a thin opaque silver skin around the damaged area like a plaster on a wound.  
  
“(Y/N)!” yelled the Master.  
  
"Yaz!" Yelled the Doctor.  
  
“Over here!” you both called back.  
  
The Master tried to hide his relief as he saw you and Yaz stuck in an airlock.  
  
“What happened?” The Doctor asked failing to hide her relife that you were both okay.  
  
“We found the saboteur, they were planting another bomb but they gave us the slip. We managed to take cover in here just before it blew.” Yaz said.  
  
“Right let’s get you out of there.” The Doctor said.  
  
The ship's computer had other ideas. “Time to airlock decompression…five minutes.”  
  
“What?” You, the Doctor and Yaz yelled in unison.  
  
“The explosion must have damaged the computer circuits for this airlock.” The Master said as he tried to turn the door release valve. But the door did’nt budge, no matter how much he pulled and twisted.  
  
“It’s fused.” The Master did’nt try to hide the frustration in his voice.  
  
The Doctor pulled out her sonic and frantically waved it at the door.   
  
“It’s deadlock sealed.” The Doctor yelled frustratedly.  
  
“Why do you even have that thing? It’s useless!” he snapped.  
  
The Master stared at you helplessly through the glass. You swore for a brief moment that you saw a flicker of fear cross his features. Your heart was racing, there was no way you were dying here and now like this, you told yourself. The Master and the Doctor they’d come up with something. 

The Doctor started pacing, yelling “Think Doctor think!” 

Yaz started frantically looking around the airlock for anything the two of you could use. 

“Time to airlock decompression four minutes...”

The Master didn’t move his eyes fixed on yours, his expression was unreadable. 

“Master” you placed your hand on the glass refusing to lose faith in him. He’d saved you before so he could do it again. “You're a time lord, smarter than all of us.” 

As you spoke the Master looked like a kicked puppy and you realised he had no idea what to do. His hand hovered in the air as though he wasn’t sure if he should touch the glass too. 

“Doctor!” Yaz called out, her voice starting to betray her fear. The Doctor’s eyes were full of anger and sorrow. 

“Yaz...” 

As you stared back at the Master you suddenly had an idea. You looked up at the door, then back at the Master.  
  
“The bolts! Remove the bolts!” You yelled at him, gesturing to the door.  
  
“What good will that do?“ Yaz asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
  
“Cause the door to fall down with any luck.” You replied.  
  
The Master was already ahead of you as he grabbed the Sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor’s hand.   
  
“That’s going to decompress this part of the station.” The Doctor turned to him.   
  
“Then you’d better start running.” The Master replied through gritted teeth.   
  
“It’s not my running I’m worried about.” The Doctor shot back.  
  
The door fell forward and the Master grabbed your hand as the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s.   
  
The computer’s voice coldly continued the countdown. “Two minutes to airlock decompression.”  
  
The four of you ran along the corridor. The Master’s hand tightly gripping yours.   
  
“One minute to airlock decompression.”  
  
The four of you ran as fast as you could, you had no idea where you were running to.  
  
You risked a glance at the Doctor and Yaz who were keeping up with the Master.  
  
“Airlock decompression sequence initiated.” The computer said far too calmly for your tastes. The airlock decompressed and you felt the air start to rush around you and out into space.   
  
The Master pulled you through into the next compartment. He took a quick look back over his shoulder to make sure the Doctor and Yaz had also made it through before aiming the sonic at the door. The thick metal doors slammed shut as the section you had just been in collapsed from the decompression, ripping an even bigger hole in the station. Unfortunately, the Master’s sudden stop caused you to lose your balance and you slammed into the nearby wall, which pulled the Master off balance and he just about managed to stop himself from falling on top of you.  
  
“As much as I admire your persistence, now is really not the time to be throwing yourself at me love.” he winked.  
  
You felt yourself blush as you laughed at him. You found yourself looking straight into those brown eyes of his. For a brief moment, he actually gave you a rare genuine smile. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” His voice echoed in your mind. For a moment you contemplated kissing him but the sound of Yaz not so subtly coughing broke you apart. You slid out from under him and he severed your mental connection. The Doctor looked like she wanted to punch him. She then turned her attention to you.  
  
“Are you hurt?” She asked.  
  
“I’m fine.” you brushed her off as you tried to ignore the look she was giving you.  
  
The Doctor winced slightly at the tone of your voice. The Master deftly pocked the sonic screwdriver without the Doctor noticing as he walked on ahead.  
  
“Is this the control room?” Yaz asked as the four of you entered into a room that wouldn't have looked out of place at NASA.  
  
“Let’s get to work shall we.” The Doctor said looking like a child in a sweet shop.  
  
The two-time lords started pressing buttons and touching keypads.  
  
“Is there anything we can do?” Yaz asked.  
  
“Yes, hush and let the grown-ups work.” The Master teased.  
  
“No.” The Doctor shook her head. “This is Delta level encryption.”  
  
“Our saboteur has been a busy bee.” The Master said without looking up.  
  
“Speaking of which,” The Doctor said, “What exactly are you doing here?”  
  
“It may surprise you to know this Doctor but being an evil genius isn’t a full-time job, I do actually have days off.”  
  
The Doctor snorted in derision, “I find that hard to believe.”  
  
“I once took a year off, spent it in the Australian outback. You should have seen the wildlife. Oh, wait you did…”  
  
The Doctor did’nt rise to the bait this time. Instead, she took her frustrations out on the nearest keyboard. The two-time lords worked in silence.  
  
You and Yaz sat down in the corner.  
  
“Where are Ryan and Graham?” You asked in an attempt to dodge any awkward questions before Yaz could ask them.  
  
“Asleep in the Tardis. Where I’m supposed to be.”  
  
“What?” you laughed.  
  
“Yeah they went to bed but I was’nt tired so the Doctor was going to take me to see the Adelphy monument. But we got sidetracked and ended up here instead.”  
  
“So right now we’re stuck on a dying space station and they’re fast asleep dreaming of West Ham winning the league or something?”  
  
Yaz nodded and the pair of you broke out laughing. For a brief moment, the tension between the two of you vanished. If you were honest you’d missed Yaz. You’d missed all three of them.  
  
“What were you and the Master doing here?” Yaz asked. You could see her inner copper beginning to wonder if you were somehow responsible for what was unfolding.  
  
“We weren't committing acts of sabotage if that’s what you think.”  
  
“Then why were you here?” she half teased, but you knew this was an interrogation.  
  
You sighed and wondered if you should tell her the truth. Ah what the hell you figured, it’s not like she’d believe you anyway.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep either, so we...we were on a date.”  
  
Yaz snorted, “Seriously though.”  
  
“Seriously.”  
  
“Oh my god? But he’s…he’s crazy! He tried to kill us remember, oh and take over Earth.”  
  
“How could I forget.”  
  
“(Y/N)”  
  
“You asked, I answered,” you replied irritated.  
  
You and Yaz sat in silence for a few minutes as the tension between the four of you grew.  
  
You started to shiver as the temperature in what was left of the space station plummeted. You tried pacing in an attempt to warm up. The Master noticed and slipped off his tuxedo jacket, placing it around your shoulders as you walked past him.  
  
“Won’t you get cold.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, time lord remember, i’ve a different body temperature to humans.”  
  
“Thank you.” You put the jacket on.  
  
The Doctor eyed him suspiciously so the Master stuck his tongue out at her before breaking out in a grin as he returned to the nearest keyboard.  
  
“You're not fooling me with this little act.” The Doctor hissed, trying and failing to keep her voice to a whisper.  
  
“I’m not trying to.”  
  
“I know what you’re up to. Using (Y/N) against me, well it won’t work.”  
  
The Master snorted, “You really do think a lot of yourself don’t you Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor was taken back for a second or two. “I have a duty of care to those that travel with me.”  
  
“I think we both know you failed in that the moment you left (Y/N) to die. But then you’ve always been very good at leaving the people you're supposed to care about to die haven't you.”  
  
The Doctor did’nt respond, guiltily she returned to the computer screen and its readouts.  
  
“How did you escape Alpha Prime?” Yaz asked breaking the silence between the two of you. “The Doctor said it was time-locked.”  
  
“Is that why she did’nt come back for me, why none of you did?”  
  
“We did, but by the time the Doctor managed to break through safely…we couldn't find you. We thought you were…” Yaz trailed off.  
  
“The Master rescued me.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
You laughed nervously before answering. “Because I’ve been travelling with him.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since Australia.”  
  
“What!!!” Yaz yelled causing the Master to raise an eyebrow in your direction. But the Doctor was too busy deep in thought and multi-coloured wiring. Yaz shifted cautiously as if scared of setting him off.  
  
“You mean you were travelling with him and the Doctor? Why would you do that though?”  
  
You fiddled with the hem of his jacket.  
  
“(Y/N)” Yaz pressed.  
  
“Because he noticed me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You, Ryan and Graham and the Doctor you never notice me. No matter what I do I’m always the tag-along, the plus one, the disposable one. I’ve never fitted in, not really. But with him, with the Master…you wouldn’t understand.”  
  
Yaz risked a glance at the Doctor, “Yeah I think I would.”   
  
“Timelords, who’d fall for them.” you tried to joke.  
  
“We did notice you, I did. I’ve always thought of you as a friend.”  
  
Yaz’s words hit hard and you wanted to say something but the Doctor interrupted you both. “Right, that’s done, now time to get out of here before the nanobots get to work.”  
  
***   
You never thought you’d be so glad to reach the Doctor's Tardis. You leaned against one of the columns as you caught your breath. You snuck a glance at the Master, he gave you a wink as stood with his arms folded. He looked like he had just been for a gentle stroll around the block instead of running through a collapsing space station. 

“How do you do that?” you motioned at him.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Look so calm and composed, while I’m knackered.”  
  
The Master grinned as he got in close to you, his voice almost a whisper, “That’s because time lords have superior stamina to humans. It means we can go for hours, quite literally.”  
  
The Doctor saw the look on your face and felt revulsion, she pulled a lever on the Tardis console and a ring of light appeared around the Master who started laughing. “Really Doctor? A force field?”  
  
“What are you doing?” You cried out. “He helped you!”  
  
The Doctor laughed hollowly, “Saving one single planet doesn't erase the fact that he’s committed mass genocide.”  
  
“And how are you going to punish me, Doctor? Lock me up again for a few thousand years or throw me into the heart of a collapsing star?” The Master remarked flippantly.  
  
“Maybe I will, how about the eye of Apollo?” She said angrily. “I’d take great delight in watching you get ripped apart for a few millennia.”  
  
“Doctor you can’t do this!” You could feel the tension between the two-time lords escalating.  
  
The Doctor gave you a look that was a mixture of sorrow and conviction. “I know what you think you feel for him but it’s not real, it’s…”  
  
“How would you know what I feel for him?” You shot back.  
  
Your words took the Doctor by surprise. “(Y/N)”  
  
“No Doctor!” You felt all the anger you had for her rise to the surface and spill out. “You abandoned me to die! On a planet full of Daleks! Do you know how long I was stuck there? Do you know what it was like to have to send the people you patched up and befriended to die, to fight the war you couldn't! Do you have any idea what that was like?”  
  
The Doctor hung her head, you couldn't make out her expression as her hair fell like a curtain to cover her features.  
  
“He saved me when you wouldn't. So don’t stand there and tell me how I feel. Like you have any idea of my feelings right now.”  
  
“Woah, Woah Doc, what’s with all the shouting?” Graham asked bleary-eyed as he entered the console room with Ryan following behind. That was when they both saw you and the Master.  
  
“(Y/N)” they both said at the same time. Then they spotted the Master.  
  
“Doc what is he doing here?” Graham asked suddenly wide awake.  
  
“It’s a long story, Graham,” Yaz said as she moved over to them, putting distance between herself and the Master.  
  
“I guess its time to choose. Me or her?” The Master said to you in your mind, his tone ice cold.  
  
As you whirled around to look back at the Master you felt the weight of the TCE as it bumped against your leg in the Master’s tuxedo jacket pocket. It gave you an idea, a desperate burn all your bridges in the attempt idea.  
  
You looked back at the Master before turning to the fam, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

You pulled the sonic out of the Master’s tuxedo jacket and aimed it at the console which exploded in a shower of sparks causing the Doctor and the fam to dive out of the way. The ring of light around the Master collapsed.  
  
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” Graham yelled out from behind one of the pillars. Ryan made to move towards you but you pulled the TCE out of the other pocket, “Ah. Not so fast!”  
  
“You wouldn’t.” The Doctor said defiantly.   
  
“You’re right I wouldn’t. But he would.” You held out the tissue compressor to the Master as you moved towards him, your eyes never once leaving the Doctor or the fam. The Master grabbed it with a toothy smile.  
  
“Ooh, I knew there was a reason this one was my favourite Doctor.” He slipped an arm around your waist.   
  
You looked at the Doctor and the fam sadly. “We should never have gone to Alpha Prime Doctor.”  
  
“No!” The Doctor shouted as she dived for the console and desperately started pulling levers. “I am not losing you (Y/N). Not again.”  
  
“You already have Doctor, you lost me the minute we landed in Australia.”  
  
The Doctor looked at you with fear and sorrow in her eyes as the Master pressed the button on the TCE and you found yourself in his Tardis once more.  
  
“Let’s go somewhere we won’t be disturbed shall we.” The Master put his Tardis into motion.  
  
You realised you were still holding the sonic screwdriver in your hand, inadvertently clutching it as though your life depended on it.  
  
“Master?” Your voice was low and fearful as the realisation of what you had just done started to dawn on you. “She’s going to come after me, isn’t she. She thinks I need to be rescued...from you.” you laughed bitterly at that.  
  
He stopped for a moment. “I can take you back, drop you off on Earth. You could tell the Doctor I did, in fact, brainwash you. You know she'd take you back in a heartbeat." He didn't look at you as he spoke. His eyes fixed on the console. His shoulders sagged and he looked almost defeated.  
  
You paused for a moment, was he really giving you a get-out clause or was he expecting you to abandon him.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back. What if I want to stay with you, what then?" You leaned against the console next to him.  
  
“Is this what you really want? To travel with me?" The Master held up a finger to shush you before you could respond.  
  
"Think carefully because if you say yes there's no going back to the Doctor. You travel with me and me alone from now on." The Master's eyes bored into yours. For a brief moment, you wondered if he was actually afraid of your answer.   
  
You swallowed hard, your mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "Yes... I want to travel with you...and only you."   
  
The Master did’nt break eye contact with you as he pinned you up against the console. “Then, in that case, I'm going to have to mark my territory, just in case the Doctor gets any ideas."  
  
His expression was that of an apex predator who had just caught its prey and was going to enjoy tormenting it. The Master started to slowly kiss his way along your neck finding a very sensitive spot almost instantly, causing you to gasp his name.   
  
He nipped at your neck causing you to yelp more in shock than pain. “I’m sorry love I didn’t quite hear that.” he murmured into your ear.  
  
”Master…” you breathed heavily.  
  
“Good pet.” He murmured as his lips met yours.  
  
The sonic slipped from your fingers as you grasped the Master's braces, and it fell to the floor with a metallic clatter, rolling just under the Tardis console. The yellow tip flickered for a few seconds after impact as the screwdriver hummed and then went dead.


End file.
